


I got my secret weapon

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay for your best friend, and you don't even know it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my secret weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda sorta written for a prompt from a friend: “You were there for summer dreaming / and you are a friend indeed / and I know you find your freedom”. Also, the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 2, 2006.

Sometimes, in between exterminating Heartless and walking the long roads that connected the different worlds to each other, Sora found his thoughts drifting away from Kairi and more towards Riku, the only friend he might hold even closer to his heart than he did Donald and Goofy, his own traveling companions. He supposed that it shouldn’t have been surprising: he was certain that Kairi was safe, but he could only wonder what might have become of Riku in spite of the King’s assurances that all would be well. What truly made him wonder was the particular _trajectory_ of his Riku-centric thoughts. They were always flashbacks on their routine sparring sessions out on Riku’s favorite spot on the deserted island, out where the smell of the sea and the sound of the waves were strongest. What he remembered most vividly weren’t his almost constant and always crushing defeats as he would have expected, but small, insignificant details and snippets of conversation. Things like how Riku looked silhouetted against the sunset, or the feel of his callused fingers on Sora’s arm as they went through their stances together, or the way his voice echoed low and right into Sora’s ears.

  
Although he was the Keyblade Master and designated savior of the worlds in case of apocalyptic-level emergencies, Sora wasn’t in the habit of dwelling on why things were the way they were in his life – this was the reason he chose not to think too much about the particular strangeness of his feelings for Riku. What he was certain of was that the remembrance of those sparring sessions kept him going in the long run, and the lessons he had walked away with were the reason why he could fight.  



End file.
